My Rose Made of Ice is Worth More than Gold
by Hizurya
Summary: I've made this in my head since 2007 and now i'm writing it down.I don't own Bleach but I do own Hizurya and her zampakuto btw. R&R...but be easy,this is my first. Almost all other OCs aren't mine! Please tell me if i didn't credit anybody for their OC!
1. The Past Says Hello to Dreams

_**DO NOT TAKE HIZURYA I made that character up. If you would like to borrow her, email me at hizurya at gmail dot com telling me you would like to use her and please tell me the role/plot. NOTE: I thought Toshiro`s first name was Hitsugaya and his last was Toshiro so please don't criticize me on 't own Bleach though.  
><strong>_

"But So-taichou-!" the 10th captain cried.

"No and no means no!" the So-taichou yelled "If we use the kido cannon to destroy the hollows, we also destroy nearly more than half of Rukongai and kill thousands of people!"

"But we can use the land and make money"

"And kill people while doing so! Hiko you must think about other people more than money"

"Hmph!" Hiko huffed and left the room.

_**One**__**Day**__**Later**_

"Well daddy, it's kinda not fair to lose your family because of money." Little nine-year-old Hitsugaya said.

"His family is rich just because of him. He gets paid the most while we get the leftovers!" Hiko replied

"But losing your family is-"

"That's it! Hitsugaya I'm leaving 'kay?"

"Um...'kay"

_**A **__**Few **__**hours **__**later**_

Hiko arrived at the So-taicho's house. Everyone in his family was there except for him; he had a lot of paper work to do.

"Never cease to hurt, Akihiko!" Hiko released his zanpakuto. If his zanpakuto made a cut or anything it would stay forever. It also poisoned the injury.

Everyone was running around, trying to get away from him as he killed everyone. He had gone mad with anger and ended up killing everyone in his sight, even his family. Hitsugaya ran up to his father.

"Yamero!" he yelled with his arms spread out to the sides.

"Die!" was all he got in response.

Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut expecting to get killed. He expected pain but all he felt was two hands as big as his grasp his shoulders and heard,

"Look out!" in a familiar girl voice

_No!_ Hitsugaya thought. He tried to turn her around so she would be safe from the zanpakuto, but he was too late. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of yellow laced with ribbons of blood. The hands loosened their grip as Hitsugaya caught his friend as she fell into him. Then, suddenly, two people appeared out of nowhere; one was what it looked like a ninja with tattered clothes and the other an ice angel. They were facing Hiko, they looked like they were gonna kill him. The ice angel was about to attack as she screamed,

"How dare you-wha ".

She was about to finish when the ninja grabbed he arm, shook her head, and pointed at Hitsugaya. He didn't know why, but something in his head told him that they were going to kill Hiko. Hitsugaya simply nodded at the two strangers. He looked down at Hizurya, surprisingly she was alive. Her back had a long crimson slash that started from her right shoulder that went diagonally down to the left side of her lower back. Her long silvery hair was cut along the same line of the slash and dyed with blood. He didn't even notice or cared that the two strangers killed Hiko. But when he looked up, they had disappeared. Hitsugaya took the unconscious Hizurya back to his house. (Hers was burned down.) Fortunately, Hitsugaya knew where So-taichou was, he told him everything as the So-taichou bandaged his only grandchild. The So-taichou decided that his nine-year-old girl had to be hidden instead of going to the Shino Academy and that Hitsugaya wasn't allowed to tell anybody about her for her safety because if anyone was to attack her, the poison would react making her useless. After that being said the next day, she was sent to the real world but her name was changed Hizurya Toshiro because anyone could recognized her last name.

_Two Years Later_

Hitsugaya woke up from his afternoon nap he had been dreaming (it was exactly what you just read above).

"I've been getting those flashbacks from back then…" he meant to think it but he accidentally said aloud

"What flash backs taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Huh? N-Nothing shut up."Hitsugaya stammered he did what he was supposed to and didn't tell anybody about Hizurya. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door,

"Come in, So-taichou." Hitsugaya said nervously. _Is something wrong?_ He thought

"Since Aizen is defeated I want you all to go to the real world and take a break." Then the So-taichou looked at Hitsugaya,

"Come with me" he said.

_**At the So-taicho's Room**_

"I'm sure you haven't noticed, but while you were at the academy, I had Hizurya go as well- secretly tough. She graduated in one year as you did and has the second highest test scores and yes I know you have the highest. But she was assigned to be 10th captain with you because that was when all the captains were here. She was not assigned captain because she is my granddaughter but because she has an enormous amount of reiatsu- it may surpass mine later on. That's why I'm sending you especially to the real world.

"Hai, So-taichou" was all that Hitsugaya could say. He was about to turn and leave when

"Oh, and one more thing,"

"Hai."

"She has three zanpakuto"

Hitsugaya's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Back at the barracks Matsumoto asked

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, I have a uh… mission so don't ask me anymore about it." And with that, they left for the real world.

_**DO NOT TAKE HIZURYA I made that character up. If you would like to borrow her, email me at hizurya at gmail dot com telling me you would like to use her and please tell me the role/plot.**_


	2. Dreams of the Past Reality

_**You all know I don't own Bleach but I do own Hizurya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years ago<strong>_

"Hizurya, we should tie up your hair so it doesn't get in your back."

"That's a good idea, but I don't have anything to tie it with."Hizurya replied to Hitsugaya.

"Um... ano...Hizurya… I uh made these for you…err… ya." Hitsugaya struggled to say. He loved her a lot, and not like a sister, but why couldn't he tell her?

"Oh! Thanks!" she said, she pecked his check (wish made him blush) then she began to wrap the ribbons around her hair to make two pigtails. She loved him too, and not like a brother.

"I made them yesterday since you know you're leaving tomorrow…" his voice drifted off, none of them wanted to talk about the subject. He saw her staring sadly at the floor where they knelt in his house.

"Err well… goodnight!" he said then he blew out the candle, leaned backwards and fell into his mat that was just inches from hers.

"Goodnight." She replied solemnly and carefully lay down to sleep

_**Two years later**_

Hizurya woke up and stared at the ceiling. _I keep having those flashbacks with him…_ she thought. (She's talking about the context above) She went to Karakura Middle School with her best friend, Karin Kurosaki. (Yes, she knew Ichigo was a shinigami although she never asked him.)She got up, got ready for school, and left to meet her friend outside. At school, they announced that they were having a Valentine's Day Dance. Everyone was buzzing about wondering who their date was going to be. Karin already knew, all she had to do was tell Hitsugaya Toshiro about the dance and she was confident that he would take her. He didn't know any other girls from her school besides Yuzu right?

Hitsugaya arrived at Ichigo's house. Karin answered the door. She was delighted to see it was him._ My plan will work perfectly!_ She thought.

"Ichigo, there's a Valentine's Day Dance at our school tomorrow!"Ichigo knew what she was doing so he decided to help her out.

"Oh really? Who's taking you?"

"Oh nobody"

"Then who is going to take you?"

"I don't know but I feel really bad for Hizurya." Hitsugaya sat up upon hearing her name. Karin wanted to make sure Hitsugaya had a bad viewpoint of Hizurya, only in the undateable way though. Because that way, Hitsugaya had almost no choice. Little did she know though, Hitsugaya's mutual relationship with Hizurya.

"She never gets cold, so no one can have an opportunity to give her jacket or even put an arm around her. Besides even if you touch her, you practically die! Last week a nerd tried to touch her shoulder and she literally flung him 50 ft. away from her! So that makes her scary, not even mentioning her silver hair. OH! It is scar-ey!" she finished.

"What time is the dance and when is it?" Hitsugaya asked, hoping that he could ask Hizurya to the dance. Karin was overjoyed assuming her plan worked to go with Hitsugaya.

"It's the day after tomorrow at 7pm!" Karin happily chirped.

"Where is your school again?" he asked.

"Two blocks down from here"

"'kay thanks." And he left for Ichigo's room.


	3. A Heart In Exchange for a  Broken One

"So Karin, uh… who`s takin' you to the dance?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nobody I guess I'm gonna go all alone…"Said Karin

"I'll take you."

"Really?"

"I love you"

"Really?"

"Does this prove it?" and Hitsugaya kissed her.

Karin woke up from her dream. _I can't believe that Hitsugaya asked me out._ She thought._ Wait, that didn't happen yesterday. I went to the mall to get a dress with Hizurya and she didn't get anything. I remember now! She seemed kinda sad when I told her that I knew who was gonna take me. _Karin got dressed for school._ Well, she did say the person she wanted to take her was really far away, so I guess that's kinda sad. _She shook her head of her thoughts _I gotta stop this and make sure that Hitsugaya asks me out or else I'll look stupid!_ She finished getting ready for school and left.

"Hi Hizurya!" Karin yelled.

"Hey Karin!" Hizurya replied.

_**After school**_

"How come you didn't get a dress yesterday? That dance is tomorrow!"Karin asked.

"Well I don't have a date so I don't think I'll go. Besides, I don't want to disturb you and your date."

"Oh, Okay! Thanks!" she was delighted that she could spend alone time with Hitsugaya. Then, they left for the mall. After school, they were walking and talking when THUD!

"Omigosh! I'm so sor-"Hizurya stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she realized who she had knocked heads with-it was Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had been on his way to their middle school to pick Hizurya up hoping to surprise her and ask her out to the dance. His plans were obviously ruined now.

"Hi Hizurya uh sorry" was all he said though.

"You know her!" Karin practically screamed.

"Y-ya ch-childhood f- friends."Hizurya managed to stutter. Karin's plan almost vanished from her brain._ No, no, no, no this can't be happening!_Karin thought.

"Uh… where are you guys going?" he asked

"N-no where!" Karin lied. She had to stop any chances of Hitsugaya asking Hizurya out.

"I thought we were going to the mall?" Hizurya finally came to her senses.

"Oh ya right! We were weren't we! Uh heh heh heh." Karin scratched her head.

"But did you want to go anywhere I mean we were just gonna walk around…"Hizurya told Hitsugaya, both were being kind of weirded out by Karin.

"Can we go to that café across the street?"Asked Hitsugaya.

"No! I mean sure!" Karin yelled.

_**At the café**_

"So what brings you here?" Hizurya asked Hitsugaya. At first, Hitsugaya didn't answer at first, he was staring at her silver hair. _It's just like be for… but where are her ribbons?_ He thought.

Meanwhile,

"Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya…HITSUGAYA!" said a getting frustrated Hizurya.

"Huh? What?"

"She asked you what you were doing here." Karin said.

"I'm on a mission." He replied._ Does she know about Shinigami? _Karin wondered._ Wait, does that mean-no, no way she's a Shinigami it's impossible!_

Hizurya leaned in close to Hitsugaya's face upon seeing the alarm in her friend's face.

"I haven't told her I'm a Shinigami yet." She whispered to Hitsugaya.

"So uh… who's taking you to the dance…" Hitsugaya began to say

_This is playing out perfectly_! Karin thought.

"Nobody… I guess I-"she began to reply

"…Hizurya?" Karin nearly collapsed out of her chair at the mention of the name.

"Uh…err… no I wasn't planning on going because I don't have a date and I didn't want to bother Karin and her date."

Hitsugaya stared at her hands_ C'mon! Just do it and ask her!_ He mentally scolded himself.

"I'll take you." he said as he found himself grabbing the hand that he had been staring at for so long. Hizurya was utterly shocked at his actions. She had liked him for so long but she had never expected him to do such a thing.

"Uh…ehh…ano…"_Wait! What am I doing! Say yes!_Hizurya thought.

"Well…I'm staying at Karin's so you could pick me up at six… you know where that is right?"

"Ya I'm kinda staying there too."

"Ok so we won't really have a problem with picking up then right?"She laughed. Karin's eyes were burning; her face was as well, with total anger at her friend. She was clenching her teeth and fist just to keep back the tears.

"Well, then, Karin I could come to the dance with Hitsugaya, you, and your date!"

"Y-ya g-great idea, "Karin said trying to keep the tears from coming. Then Karin remembered something,

"WAIT!"She yelled,

"You don't have a dress!"_YEEEES! Who will you go with now? Huh?_ Thought Karin, totally consumed with anger.

"That's right…" said Hizurya. Then, Hitsugaya took the hand he was holding the whole time and lifted up the body attached to it.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Hizurya yelled.

"To get together a dress for you!" he yelled behind him.

"But Karin-"

"She already has a dress right?"Karin was back at the café anyway.

"Well ya but-"

"Then its fine!"

"O-ok!"

_**At Orihime's house**_

DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPHIF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE DRESS

Hitsugaya was sitting in Hizurya's room with her. Hitsugaya overheard that Orihime was coming over so he decided to bring Hizurya home so Orihime could help her with a dress. Ishida happened to be there too. Orihime didn't do much of the work though it was mostly Ishida. They concluded with a red strapless dress that had black lace on top, two red sleeves that flared out with black lace on the ends and black ribbons made into "xs" on the sleeve, a black leather corset with black laces, and a black tutu. She had a choker with a cross that had a metal flower in the middle, two chains that came from each side of the chocker, and another two chains with a total of eight jewels on it. She had a gothic Lolita type headband with violet ribbons on the sides. She wore her jet black, knee-high, combat boots with blood red laces with her almost pure white thigh-high socks with white lace on the top.

Once Ishida was done sewing, she tried it on. Once Hitsugaya saw her in the dress he was impressed how well they did on they dress… kind of. He was mostly staring at her. When Karin got home finally, her nose was red and she was puffy-eyed. Ichigo didn't even have to ask what was wrong. He had seen Hitsugaya come home with Hizurya and now his sister had obviously been crying. Ichigo was the only person Karin had been telling her secrets to. She never even told Yuzu. Now, not only was she going to look stupid because she no longer had the date she was bragging about, but it was her best friend who got him, and now they were going to ask why she was crying and have to either lie or admit her crush.


	4. IMPORTANT BUT NOT A CHAPTER!

_**You NEED to know this to know what I'm talking about for future chapters. You do not need to know the clothes though. This isn't a chapter. All the headings that are in bold are what you need to know. (I made this because of my first reviewer. Thanks again!)**_

_**Hizurya:**_

_**Zampakuto: **_

_**Yukiko: **_ She is the Ice Angel from Hitsugaya's dream/flashback. She is Hizurya's "first" zampakuto. At first after being released, she is shaped like a normal sword; except there is one blade in the middle if the first blade that is horizontal and is kind of shaped like Nano's captain (forgot his name)that is facing up. There's one on the opposite side facing down. After that, and note this is NOT her bankai, She turns into a long golden rod with a spear at the bottom and think so a small cage that's circular and gold, that's what it is. I will try to post a picture on my profile of her in bankai; this is same with the other two.

_**Doku Naichingēru **__**Poisonous Nightingale (that's what it means in English): **_ She is Hizurya's "second" zampakuto. She looks like a ninja with a tattered dress as described in Hitsugaya's dream/flashback. She only has one form besides her bankai. It is a ring o 4 keys. The keys are roses on the top and black on the key part. The ring is gray. It attaches to Yukiko on the cage-thing-part. It Yukiko isn't in that form, there is no ring and it slid into slots on the side of Hizurya's right leg. The first key is a release key, the second is a poison cage, the third is a shrinking one, and the last is made up of huge black vines with thorns that come out after you are locked up. Again, I will try to post a picture on my profile of her in bankai; this is same with the other two.

_**Burūmirāringu **__**Blue**__** Mirror Ring (that's what it means in English):**_ She is Hizurya's "third" zampakuto. Although she can control wind, she is mainly a healer. She too only has one form other than bankai. It's a white fingerless glove that has a big light blue butterfly on the palm, two chains: one coming from each side of her middle finger, and think of Soi-Fon's Suzumebachi but shorter, and all the yellow parts are white and the black parts are light blue.(Please don't call me a copy-cat.) Again, I will try to post a picture on my profile of her in bankai; this is same with the other two. That's all you really need to know.

Casual Outfit: You know how cartoon characters wear the same clothes everyday but no matter what, they're always clean? Ya, try not to think too much for this outfit and just enjoy the fanfic and not worry about whether they are clean or not (they're always clean, duh!).Her top is a off the shoulder black crop top with dark red ribbons on each sleeve and in the middle (each sleeve is short). There are two thick straps that are also black and have white lace on the sides. This shirt was inspired by Runo from Bakugan (own the shirt not Runo or Bakugan). Her shorts are dark brown and go down to a little above the middle of her thigh. There is one large yellow button on each of the outer corners of her pockets. There is also a red ribbon that goes through the belt loops. There are two white relatively large flower petals attached to each button. She wears this dark red skirt on top. It has a brown belt from which it hangs from and white lace at the bottom of it. She doesn't put the belt through the belt loops. I'll draw a sketch and try to post on my profile.

Bankai Outfit: It's a white crop tops (yes, she wears crop tops because then it easier to move) with light blue tiger stripes on the sides. It's off the shoulder and the tops of both the sleeves are wide and are that way all the way around the top of the shirt. The pants are like white sweatpants but with light blue tiger stripes from the calf down. She wears the same shoes as any other shinigami.

Shinigami Uniform: It's off the shoulder and the sleeves a wide at the top, narrow all the way down, and then flare out. The bottom is the same as all other uniforms. Her hayori though, is a different story. It's like a white scroll with the number ten in Japanese on the back. There is one, thin, strap on the left side that starts from the top and ends at the bottom. Her arms go though the ends where there it is "rolled up". It is lopsided because there is only one strap Note: this is the only other story be sides the third chapter and one more later on that I will describe an outfit. Wow! That's 829 words! (I counted.)


	5. The Dance

_**I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! Don't own bleach own Hizrya character and name (including her zampakuto) yea all that fun stuff**_

At seven pm…

"Ano…Hitsugaya… are you ready?" Hizurya called. _I can't wait to meet Karin's date! Its fun to meet someone new... _she glanced at the stairs where Hitsugaya came running down from _and meet some old ones too. _He was wearing a black button down shirt and gray pants. But right at that moment, Hitsugaya tripped and landed right on top of Hizurya, nose-to-nose. (If you don't get the picture, she was on her back and he was on his hand and knees on top of her.) Hitsugaya turned bright red.

"Uh…uh ah! Gomen!"

"Ahhmm hmm hmm!" she laughed with her mouth in a closed smile. (Sry no kiss yet!) At that moment though, Ichigo walked in from the kitchen. He immediately saw them and knew he had to get them apart.

"Uh... should I leave right now?" Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya immediately rolled to the side, brushed himself off, and gave her a hand.

"Thanks."

"Where's Karin?"

"I don't know didn't you see her upstairs?"

"Nope."

"Oh! She's uh…not ready yet." said Ichigo.

"Why? She came home like an hour before I did." asked Hizurya.

"She doesn't have a err… she wants to really impress her date?" he lied. He wasn't very good when it came to excuses.

"Okay?" she said. She could tell he was lying but she didn't want to put him under pressure. There had to be a good reason for him to do this.

"MEET YOU THERE!"she yelled upstairs. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"O-okay!"

**At the dance…**

Hizurya and Hitsugaya walked into the room holding hands. They looked around.

"What should we do?" he asked. Hizurya glanced around the room. The room, this wasn't a dance, no, this was more than that. Not only did they have dancing, but they had games too.

"Why don't we…err… I don't know "she replied.

"C'mon."

He said pulling her to the table with a teacher and a cup full of darts. They played a few games and of course, because of being trained so well, won in all of them.

"Look! There's Karin!" Hizurya suddenly said.

"Let's go say hi." Hitsugaya replied. They walked over to Karin. _Please don't notice me. PLEASE don't notice meeee… _she thought.

"Hi Karin!" _NOOOOOO! _Hizurya and Hitsugaya studied the boy before them. Hitsugaya had seen him before, when he played soccer with them, but what was his name again? Hizurya just frowned.

"Karin, I've seen Jinta before. Heck, I've known him longer too. I thought you said I don't know him." (She knows him through Urahara the one person that knows about her. Jinta doesn't know about her though. Karin just thinks that she met him because he lives next door to the Kurosakis.)

"Oh, yea I forgot, you know him heh heh heh…" she replied scratching her head. Karin was wearing a strapless, long, midnight blue dress with her hair in a sloppy bun only held up with a jeweled hair pin. She was wearing black 4in. heels that went around her ankle and gloves that matched her dress.

"Oh, well hi…" she said. _Something's up. _She thought to herself. Jinta gave a long cold stare at Hitsugaya, which only made him hold Hizurya's hand.

" Uh.. see ya!" Hizurya finally. Hitsugaya gladly left and lead her to a little ally in between to booths.

"I don't know how long it's been since I've done this." he said while hugging her. She hugged back.

"Two years." She replied.

**Sneak peek!**

_**One **_year_** later**_

"Are you sure?"

" I

_**Sorry that's all I'm gonna preview…yes line incomplete on purpose.**_


	6. A Lot Can Happen In A Year

One year later…

"Hitsugaya are you sure you don't-"

"THAT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU TO YOU AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND GOSH DANG IT!" Hitsugaya replied to Ichigo. Although it had dropped 20 degrees in the last 10 min. Ichigo still continued to question him. Now, Hitsugaya finally cracked.

"Well, taichou," he said bitterly" Just the sentence before that, you said you didn't have one."

"I don't."

"But you just said you did."

"What? N-no I didn't."

"SPILL IT."

"Fine." And he explained why he couldn't tell anyone him (but now he could because squad 4 had found an antidote.) and (drum roll….) Hizurya were dating and what happened to them. (The two years you know the flash backs). Unfortunately for her, Karin was there and heard everything. She still liked him and as a twelve year old having a three year crush, its kinda sad. Karin suddenly broke out in tears and ran upstairs.

The reason that Hizurya was no longer there was that since they had met each other again a year ago (Hizurya and Hitsugaya); there was more danger of Hizurya getting figured out. Since Hizurya had so little belongings, she moved out two days later after the dance. Hizurya and Hitsugaya had started dating a week later after the dance. Karin obviously didn't know. Although she had met Ichigo and Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo had made sure that Hizurya never met their dad. They didn't want to die of embarrassment.

"Whatever! I'm leavin'!"

"Oh yeah! Where you gonna go!" Ichigo yelled. The feeling of triumph was leaving him.

"Her house!"

"OOOOH! Looks like-"

"Urusai! Now don't get any ideas!" and he left slamming the door. Meanwhile, Matsumoto had been suspicious of what her captain was doing. When she heard the yelling stop, she still didn't know what they were talking about. There's only so much you can hear from the bushes. Then, she saw her captain storm out of the house so she decided to follow him. _Where in the world could he be going? _She wondered. _Whose house is this? _He knocked on the door.

_**Matsumoto's POV (MY FIRST ONE!)**_

"Hizurya? You home?" he said.Who is Hizurya? Suddenly, there was a crash. I saw that there was horror registered on his face. He kicked the door open and ran in-and fell on his face by tripping on the fallen door.

"Dang it!" he said. After he ran in, I quietly ran in just in case he needed help. As I sneakily peered around the corner, I saw him rush over to a girl who looked like a girl version of him. She was coughing up blood on the floor and was going to soon be unconscious. Hitsugaya had wrapped an arm around her mouth to catch the blood even though it really didn't make a difference. She must've not known that it was him because she nearly elbowed him but stopped and inch away from his ribs when he wrapped his other arm around her stomach. He still winced though. She obviously knew him because as soon as his arm made contact with her, she closed her eyes and mouthed something. It must have been thank you or something. He carefully carried her bridal style and placed her on a bed.

"Oh, Hizurya, what the heck did you do?" he sighed. So that's Hizurya! He turned his head to me. SHOOT! I forgot that I had to sneak and was now standing in the doorway!

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE! HOW DID YOU FIND ME!" he practically screamed. Taichou almost never screams sentences. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and said:

"I guess I should tell you too." he said. And he told me the whole story. OH! I wanted to give him a hug sooooooo badly-so I did. I didn't care if he yelled at me. It was just so sad! But then, he winced. I was guessing that it was from the elbow. But it didn't touch him! I remembered how our reiatsu levels affect our gigai.

"Take off your shirt." I said.

"No."

"But you need to bandage that!"

"No."

"But-"

"No, it's just a bruise."

"Fine." Then, I heard a cough. Hitsugaya immediately turned his head to her and held her hand. Normally, when people are unconscious, they slowly open their eyes, like me for example, but her big, teal eyes the same color of my captain's, flew open in an instant when she woke up.

"What did you do to yourself?" he jokingly asked. Her voice was hoarse but she responded.

"The…Hollow…attacked the soul…no one was there… I…I…had to. But…it…reacted right after…" So that's where the Hollow went! It appeared but disappeared the moment it came. She sat up and stared at me. She smiled a sweet smile.

"You're the famous Matsumoto Rangiku aren't you?"

"F-famous!"

"Well, Hitsugaya complains about you almost all the time." Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes. It kinda was weird though. It was the first time I had ever heard someone call him by his first name and not get yelled at. He must really love her. She turned to him.

"How come you're here? Not that I don't want you here, but weren't you at Karin's?"

"Ichigo's annoying"

"Everyone's annoying to you!" she laughed as she ruffled his hair. WAIT, WHAT! SHE RUFFLED HIS HAIR WITHOUT GETTING YELLED AT!

"Not you." He said and pecked her cheek. She giggled. This was a dream. It had to be. This couldn't be my captain. I must've had a weird look on my face because he asked:

"What's wrong with you?" Yep, this was my captain.

"N-nothing! Uh… Bye!" and I ran out of the room.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Weirdo was the first thing that came to my mind as Matsumoto left. But then I remembered, it's the first time she's seen me with Hizurya and like well…the way I am with her. I felt her rest her head on my left shoulder. I let go of her hand and gently pushed her down into a resting position. Her eyes were already closed.

"Get some sleep." I said.

"You're lucky I'm flat." she said. At first I was puzzled, but then I realized where exactly my hand was: on her chest. She's right; if she weren't flat she would've flung me across the room no matter what her condition was. I jolted my hand away, like I had been electrified by lightning.

"G-Gomen!" I stuttered. But she was already out cold. I slowly got up and closed the door. I walked out to the kitchen where I found Matsomoto hitting her head on the table saying,

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…" and so forth. I walked over.

"What's a dream?" I asked.

"T-taichou!" she said, obviously startled. I repeated my sentence,

"What is a dream?" I said pronouncing each and every word and syllable.

"T-The w-way y-you acted in th-there. It didn't look like my stern captain." She cautiously said.

"Well, that's me. I'm staying here and I assume that you're at Inoue's so bye."

"B-Bye?" and she got up to leave.

"Oh and Matsomoto?"

"Yes?"

"Don't follow me next time."

"H-hai!" and she literally sprinted out of the door.


	7. Hey, We're Dating, Deal With It!

**Oh! And I miss calculated the years so they are 14 right now. Okay, don't own Bleach, own Hizurya and all her zampakuto, all that crap you know I don't feel like typing…ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Hitsugaya's POV**

After Matsomoto left, I brought my stuff to the room across the hall from Hizurya's ._Shoot; I forgot to tell Hizurya…dang Matsomoto… _By the time I fixed the broken door, I decided that I should sleep.

**Hizurya's POV**

One thing you should know about me, is that when I go unconscious, it's never, and I mean NEVER peaceful-I guess it's because the first time I woke up unconscious my family was I don't know DEAD! I'm still kinda bitter about it even though I act like I don't give a freakin' crap. So, this morning, my eyes flew open and I found myself in bed. Vague memories of yesterday came back to me. Meeting Matsomoto, coughing up blood…that's it huh? Something felt off. There was an extra person, I could feel their reiatsu. It was familiar, but I could tell that I hadn't felt it in at least a year. Then, the door slowly crept open, I prepared for anything.

**Back to Hitsugaya's POV**

I woke up this morning when I felt Hizurya's reiatsu rise a little. So, I thought she might be awake. I walked across the hall and slowly opened her door to check on her anyway. I decided that she was awake, so I opened the rest rather quickly. Something whizzed by my ear, sticking itself in the door frame next to me. I turned my head to find a dagger. No, this wasn't a dagger, it was practically pouring out reiatsu. It was her zampakuto. Well, one of them anyway. I knew if she really wanted to kill me though, she would have. Yup, even in her state she could've killed me only if I was in my gigai. When you re injured, you're injured. I sighed;

"Whoa there, don't tell me you really want to kill me do you?" I said playfully.

"WHAT THE HELL HITSUGAYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HERE! I WAS GOING KILL YOU!" she screamed while she was standing on her bed.

"Well, why don't you get down first. And um…get a shirt on?" I asked. Even though she was wearing bandages and was covered, it made me uncomfortable. She just glared at me.

"Fine." She huffed. She glanced at her phone headed toward the closet, then rushed back to it.

**Hizurya's POV**

I scrambled back to my purple phone and slid it open.

_New Message from SoccorManiac(My Bff)_

_WTFREAK! I HATE YOU! EVEN IF I DIDN'T TELL U U SHULDEV KNOWN! WHY DON'T U JUST DIE!UR SUCH A -,- OFF!_ (Karin doesn't curse and well okay I didn't really want to put a cuss word so I just put a bunch of dashes.)

My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe it! How was I supposed to know that she liked Hitsugaya? I'm not like MOST(and note I said most but not all I just did this bcuz dis is wat I'm like)other girls so I don't get many "clues" or "hints"- I need to get a direct sentence saying I DON'T KNOW FOR EXAMPLE: I LIKE HITSUGAYA! I would've thought that she would get it by now but I guess she didn't.

"Um... Hitsugaya…what have you told Karin lately?" I asked Hitsugaya came over and slipped his arms over my shoulders, read the text, and sighed before replying:

"Ichigo was asking me if I had a girlfriend and I told him that it was you and when I turned around to leave, I saw Karin on the stairs, I didn't know how long she'd been there."

"I guess it was long enough for her to completely hate me…"

"I'm sorry Hizurya, I guess I-"

"No, it's my fault, I wait, WHAT? They-"

"Don't worry they're arranging for you to come back 'cause they found a way to deactivate the poison"

"Oh, well I guess it's still my fault for not trusting her…" Hitsugaya sighed and walked backwards until he landed in my chair pulling me into his lap with his arms still around my neck.

"You did what you had to do." He said. I laid my head on his shoulder, still clutching my phone. I felt something hot fall from my eyes. What? Just because I don't act like a girl in some ways doesn't mean I don't cry. I don't curse a lot but I have this habit I had back in Rukongai that was whenever I wanted to cuss, I would say it, literally.

"Curse that cursed Karin…" I said. Hitsugaya laughed and kissed my ear.

"What? You still have that habit too?" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Of course I do"

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"I'm hungry" I said. Getting up slowly giving a hint that even Hizurya would notice that I was going to stand up. Fortunately, she stood up so that I wouldn't have to watch her fall on the floor. She knew I hated it. I grabbed her hand and she led me out of the room.

"What do you want to eat? I still can't cook so unless you can its instant ramen."

"Fine with me." We walked into the kitchen and got the instant ramen ready. I set the timer ask she picked up the remote and clicked though the channels.

"What do you want to watch? Don't ask me 'cause I'm usually hanging out with K- err…ya hanging out, not watching TV."

"Well, I think Matsomoto left us something last night when she came again." I replied while sitting down and giving her ramen to her.

"Thanks. Pick one." She said.

We watched a couple of movies. I felt her head hit my arm that was around her. Yup, she's asleep alright. I got up, threw away the trash, and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed and walked to the other side of the room to change into my pajamas. She sat up in bed, the blanket falling to her hips.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Ya?"

"Oh, it's you."

**Hizurya's POV**

Hitsugaya finished changing and came over to me. His pajamas weren't really pajamas. They were more of plaid pajama pants (ok so some of it is) and a white tank top undershirt. He lifted to blanket and slid into bed next to me. So what? I'm 14 and I sleep with my boyfriend not a crime! I fell asleep.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Hizurya and watched her fall asleep. I kissed her hair. But then, I realized something-she still wasn't wearing a shirt- just the bandage wrap.

**Ok! I'm SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS SO LATE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM! Well… maybe you do but still….!** Post the next one soon …I hope. THIS IS RATED K+ AND I DON'T THINK IT'LL GO UP.


	8. The New Captain's His GFWait, WHAT?

"Why the heck does Sou-Taichou make us go to these meeting so early?" complained Kenpachi

"Because he does." Replied Byakuya bitterly. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were told by the Sou-Taichou about Hizurya and were to escort her to the 4th division.

_How pretty is the rose,_

_Standing there so fine,_

_Oh how refine as black as night._

_But then,_

_A black, thorned, vine comes,_

_Headed by a flower,_

_As white as pure snow,_

_Does deeds that do not match its petals,_

_Wraps itself around the rose,_

_It is concealed within a large willow tree,_

_So no one knows what it does,_

_A black, thorned, vine comes,_

_Headed by a flower,_

_As white as pure snow,_

_Does deeds that do not match its petals._

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I immediately knew the song. Hizurya and I had made it up while we were playing when we saw some ivy wrapped around a tree. The ivy was pretty, but it was killing the tree. Who was singing the song? My question was answered when Ichigo, Rukia, and Hizurya ran across the intersection and turned left, well about to. She looked my way, smiled, and ran up to our group. (Which consisted of all of the captains, the vice captains were in a different group.)

"Hello!" she greeted us by bowing and then putting her right hand to her left shoulder, sliding it across her bone, until it reached the base of her neck, slid it upwards until it reached her mouth, then held her hand out, arm still bent.

"Could you direct me to the 4th division barracks? My escorts couldn't find it." She said with a sweet smile. Hmm…it was a little too sweet. Kenpachi smirked, pointed in the direction, and she flash stepped away as soon as his arm started moving. Um…I don't remember her being that fast. A split second later, once Kenpachi actually fully extended his arm, she came back.

"Arrigato!" she said. She tapped my head and then, left.

"Oh! That must be her! The patient that I was supposed to treat! I'll see you there!" Unoha taichou said and then left.

"Okay Hitsugaya, Spill." Kenpachi smirked at me. I felt a vein pop when he called me by my first name.(Again that's what I thought before SO I'M GOING WITH THAT)

"Spill what?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Your innocent act isn't working" Crap.

"So much for a genius. Who's yer lady friend?" he continued.

"W-Who?" I said. Well that's just truly stupid of me.

"Playing dumb ain't gonna work either genius."I'm surprised he isn't annoyed yet. Or at least he doesn't look like it.

"My girlfriend." I whispered so quietly that probably Komomura taichou's ears could just barely make it out.

"What? Speak up kid."

"My girlfriend." This time I muttered it. Komomura taichou's ears could probably pick it up now.

"I said speak up." This time he sounded kinda pissed.

"My girlfriend." I said normally. Now, probably a few captains could hear me-or more.

"SPEAK UP ICE KID DANG IT!" Oops. People aren't very nice when they're pissed are they?

"MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Byakuya(who is OOC btw) smirked, then burst out laughing. What the heck? Was the first thing that ran through my mind. Then, he instantaneously snapped back to normal. Soi Fon started poking my head and singing

"Toshiro's got a girlfriend, Toshiro's got a girlfriend, Toshiro's got a girlfriend, Toshiro's got a girlfriend."

I managed to keep calm- although I don't know how- and walk all the way to the meeting room.

**Soi Fon's POV(yes my first)**

I had heard that there was going to be a new double captain- where there are 2 captains for 1 division-and I had a good guess who it was.(don't ask me why I did this okay? I didn't want Hizurya to replace a division because I don't like the numbers) Anyway, the meeting was very quick, basically he said that there was a new captain. Kenpachi was pretty pissed that he got up so early for a 15 min. meeting.

**Oh ya! Don't with the chapter! My computer's dying so gtg get the next one out soon I hope!**


	9. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, REFER TO THIS!

**OK PEOPLE! SO I don't really have the time to write a chapter, but if you're confused, I made a timeline for you and Happy New Year! Its 2012! Anyway, on with the stor- er…timeline.**

**When they (Hizurya and Hitsugaya) were 9- **Hitsugaya's dad gets mad and kills Hizurya's family and his own, gets killed by Hizurya's zampakuto that she couldn't control(their own will). She leaves for the real world.

**2 years later,(they r 11)** **- **Hitsugaya finds her, asks her to the dance. Karin has fake date-Jinta. A week later, they start dating. NOTE: THIS ISNT WRITEN BCUZ I MESSED THIS THING UP AND I'm ONLY REALIZING IT NOW! Kay so here's what happened the whole Matsomoto finds out scene/chapter/thing , ya it happens when they r 11(oh, well duh! Its under the when they were 11 category!) she is the first to find out. This also included Hizurya collapsed because she fought the Hollow.

**So here's the change! It skips over another 3 years making them 14!-** Ichigo and Karin, find out they are dating. This is when he goes over to her house, but, when he finds her, she is sleeping on the couch and he moves her to her room. This is also when she gets a hate text from Karin and Hitsugaya and Hizurya watch tv and all that. This is also when they have the captain meeting and they(the captains) find out that they are dating and that they are both going to be 10th Division's captains.

**This is the timeline! Please refer to this if you are confused! But, if this really doesn't make any sense at all feel free to PM me BUT! I may not be able to answer right away so please be patient! I will continue to add on to this as I add on to the story! THANKS YOU ALL!**


End file.
